memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Noah1972
I just a really great idea for a great star trek movie to unite old and new fans alike. A star trek film that will unite all the star trek series together in one common effort. We all know that in Star Trek Discovery season 3 we all were introduced to Control, a possible precursor to the Borg. However the timeline just did not fit too well. Control was and still is a creation of the Federation of Planets. We all know that in the Kelvin time line control does not seam to even happened as of yet. The Enterprise refit that Captain Pike had done to remove much of the automated systems after the ships contact with the Sphere in Star Trek Discovery seams to not have happened yet. In the Kelvin time line Kirk not Pike may be in command but it is much earlier than in the Prime Time line for him to be there. The Klingon war has not even happened as of yet. So there is room for the Kelvin time line to become the Prime timeline only with some minor changes. The Temporal Prime Directive would have that no other way. If the change was more than that then the federation which is upholding that directive would of course intervened. We can not deny what has occurred, on Star Trek Discovery with control already. Now keep in mind time travel technology came from Section 31. Control had access to all technology and knowledge section 31 has. What is to keep Control from using this to its advantage, to preserve itself some where, some time else. We all think Control came from the Borg tech left behind from Star Trek First contact. That is a possibility still. Now we add Section 31 waking Khan, what is to say that he did not use that tech to its foregone conclusion creating control in the first place. He did help section 31 make more advanced weapons, star ships, in the Kelvin time line why not the original creator on Control. Khan may have not been awakened by Captain Kirk's crew on the Botany Bay himself. There is nothing that will not keep him from comping back even far worse. Remember Leland, lets say control did not only take him as a puppet, but also get many other key members to Starfleet including Khans entire crew. Now you have a group of genetically modified psychopaths, operating under the will of Control, seeking out revenge against the entire Federation of planet and inhabited worlds, they are seeking Captain James T. Kirk!!!! Only the combined force of all the Star Trek Timelines Can stop Control this time possibly. Control is not calling itself that anymore. They have a new voice, Khan and under his guidance Control is now THE BORG!!! Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "User talk:Noah1972" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Archduk3 (talk) 18:24, August 8, 2019 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page.